The Best Lemon in the World Number 3
by I-PWN-AT-BASS
Summary: This finishes up the trilogy with a beautiful romance. It mixes the good things about the other two stories, and mixes it into one... This finishes... the best lemon in the world...


The Best Lemon in the World Number 3

Eight years later from separating from his group from his last adventure, Ash just came back from the World Tournament, all the way around the world. He came back to Pallet Town, where his family and friends threw a party upon his return and his victory. He drank with Brock, fought with Meowth, danced with Misty, slow danced with May, and talked to everybody who came, except he knew that he was forgetting about this one girl he adventured with before…

When everybody left, Ash had walked around, to see what else was new with Pallet Town. Ash stood outside to see a girl sitting alone near a shallow 6 inch pond by Oak's lab. He walked closer, to identify her body, and he made her out.

She had a white hat on, with long black hair. She was wearing a pink miniskirt, matching boots, a red scarf, and a black vest. Her body was an hourglass figure, with nice long legs and skinny arms.

"Hey there Dawn." Ash said as he sat down next to her.

"Hey Ash, it's been a really long time." Dawn said, "You've gotten more handsome since the last time we talked…"

Ash blushed at this comment, "You look handsome too…" Ash said, "Uh… No! I mean… uh… pretty? Yeah. You look pretty too."

Dawn giggled, "You're so oblivious that it's kind of cute…" Ash grew even more red.

"So, what have you been doing without me around you?" Ash asked, "Uh.. I mean, what have you been doing in the eight years I was gone?"

Dawn giggle again at his cute stupidity, "Eh… nothing, I gave up on my dream to be a Pokemon Master." Dawn answered.

"Huh? Why'd you give up?" Ash asked.

"I knew I'd never be able to beat you. I mean, you ARE the best in the world..." Dawn complimented.

"Wanna see? I challenge you to a battle!" Ash said.

"But I left my Pokemon with my mother…" Dawn said.

"Same here, but that doesn't mean we can't improvise…" Ash said.

"Alright!" Dawn said.

_Dawn's POV_

Ash had put an arm around her, in the middle of her back, as Dawn moved in closer to Ash's mouth. She gave him a small, yet sweet and loving kiss, but Ash then stuck his tongue inside of her mouth. He caressed every crevice of the insides of her mouth with his tongue as she mewed into his kiss.

'_My god, his kiss is like toxic…'_ Dawn thought. As they were still kissing, Ash then moved his hands to her lower back, as she placed hers on Ash's chest. She then placed one of her hands on the bottom of her skirt and slowly lifted it up to reveal her cherry red bra and her matching thong. They broke the kiss so that Dawn could remove her remaining clothing. Ash also started to remove his clothing too, down to his hat and his boxers.

Ash was behind Dawn, with Dawn sitting on his lap. Ash placed his right hand on her right breast, in an attempt to take it off, while he crept his left hand down to her thigh. He took off her bra with much ease, and watched as her breats jiggled.

'_Man, she got so much mature after these eight years…_' Ash thought, _'And really hot…' _Dawn turned her head and kissed him again, while he moved his right hand onto her right breast. He then started rubbing her sex, causing her to moan like crazy. He then stuck a finger inside, then another, then another, making her moan even louder. Ash then placed his fourth one in, and at that moment, Dawn has reached her climax all over Ash's fingers. Ash then pulled off her soaking thong, making her completely naked.

He shifted her position so that he was facing him, and he took off his boxers. Dawn, this being her first time, had noticed that Ash's member was 9 inches long, 3 inches over the average. She didn't know how to take it. She placed both hands on the bottom, and started jacking him off. She then placed her entire mouth on the tip of it, licking the head. She bobbed her head up and down while still jacking him off.

After a minute of Dawn doing this, she felt a huge burst of liquid shoot into her mouth. She gagged and the heavy burst, but she slowly swallowed every drop of it. Ash had slowly pushed Dawn and himself, so that they were laying on top the shallow pond. Ash was on top of Dawn as he left his member hanging over her sex, and he looked at her. She nodded her head as Ash slowly thrust his member into her. Dawn cried out a little bit, due to the sudden pain, but Ash had wiped the tears away, kissed her eyes, and told her that everything is going to be all right.

Ash continued to thrust into her, slow and deep until she stopped crying. As soon as the tears stopped, he started to thrust even faster, causing Dawn to moan twice as loud. Ash continued to pick up the pace until he felt that same feeling welling up in his member.

Dawn noticed that he picked up his pace, and she felt another climax making its way.

They both cried out each others names as they came together.

_Ash's POV_

Ash sends out Ash!

Dawn sends out Dawn!

Dawn uses Sweet Kiss!

Ash uses Toxic!

Due to Dawn's Shed Skin skill, the Toxic was ineffective!

Dawn uses Will-o-Wisp!

Due to Ash's Shed Skin skill, the Will-o-Wisp was ineffective!

Ash uses Toxic!

Due to Dawn's Shed Skin skill, the Toxic was ineffective!

Dawn used Sweet Kiss!

Ash uses Arm Thrust!

Dawn uses Uproar!

Ash uses Arm Thrust!

Dawn uses Uproar!

Ash uses Arm Thrust!

Dawn uses Leech Seed!

Ash has been seeded!

Ash uses Harden!

Dawn uses Lick!

Ash uses Eruption!

Dawn uses Swallow!

Ash uses Bone Rush!

Dawn uses Fake Tears!

Ash uses Bone Rush!

Dawn uses Uproar!

Ash uses Eruption!

Dawn uses Leech Seed!

Ash has fainted.

Dawn has fainted.

_Normal POV_

Ash pulled out and rolled off into the pond.

"Dawn, you're amazing…" Ash said as he held her hand.

Dawn snuggled closer to Ash as they lay closer together.

_Tomorrow..._

"Hey Tracey, what are you drawing?" Ash said as he looked into his notebook.

"Oh, I was just drawing what I saw outside of my window..." Tracey said.

It was a picture of Ash penetrating Dawn in the shallow pond...

- - -

Not as good at number two, and not as funny as number one… damn, sequels suck. So I hope you're happy!


End file.
